Why Does Kronos Get A Planet?
by GinnyPotter1999
Summary: Hades' reaction to Pluto being demoted from planet status. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Rick Riordan does.


It was a normal day in the Olympus throne room- Zeus and Hera were yelling at each other over Zeus' many affairs with mortal women, Poseidon and Athena were arguing and calling each other names, Apollo was listening to music on his iPod, Aphrodite was trying(but failing) to convince Artemis to give up her maiden vow, Hephaestus was glaring at Ares, Ares was sharpening a sword while staring at Aphrodite, Hermes was talking to George and Martha, Demeter was telling Dionysus to make the demigods at Camp Half-Blood eat two bowls of cereal per day, and Hestia was tending to the hearth- until Hades stormed in. Then all Hades broke loose. He looked at Zeus and Poseidon with pure hatred in his eyes.

"What have you done?!" he roared.

Zeus was bewildered. "What, brother?"

"You messed with the mind of those mortals!"

Poseidon raised an eyebrow. "What the Hades do you mean?"

"Stop using my name as a swear word! And you messing with mortal minds has caused me to lose my planet!"

"Oh, what the Hades is he talking about? First, he kidnaps my daughter and takes her to the Underworld and now this, "sighed Demeter.

"He's talking about Pluto probably," said Apollo.

"Oh, my brother said something smart once in his life! "Artemis exclaimed, faking gleefulness.

"It was too small to be a planet, and there were two more bodies of the same size near it," said Athena.

Hades ignored her. "Do you have any idea how demeaning it is to lose you planet? Everyone has a planet-"

"I don't!" interjected Dionysus, Demeter, Hera, Apollo and Hephaestus. Everybody turned to Apollo.

"But I have the Sun, so that kind of makes up for it," he hastily amended.

"I don't have a planet and I don't find it demeaning," said Athena, coldly.

"You were always weird," Aphrodite stated.

Hades glared at Hera. "You have a month at least, don't you? And Demeter doesn't deserve to have even cereal named after her. I, on the other hand, am stuck with the Underworld, and I don't even get a planet. Even Aphrodite has a planet! Kronos, who swallowed five of us, gets a planet and even Uranus gets a planet! Why not give Tartarus a planet?! Hermes has a planet, Ares has a planet, Zeus has a planet, and Poseidon has a planet, so why don't I get a planet?"

Demeter muttered something about visiting Persephone in the Underworld and walked out of the throne room.

"Um, you don't seem to have realized it, but we didn't name planets, brother. Mortals did." Hera was getting more annoyed by the second.

"I KNOW MORTALS NAMED PLANETS. BUT I DESERVE A PLANET! I'M THE SUPREME RULER OF THE UNDERWORLD! I NEED A PLANET!" yelled Hades.

"I want wine!" yelled Dionysus.

"You have a century of punishment to suffer," Zeus shot back at him.

"Oh, shut up Dionysus. Planets are of more importance than wine. If Aphrodite has a planet, I don't deserve to have Pluto taken away!" exclaimed Hades.

Dionysus glowered at him, walking out, making grapevines cover his throne.

"Would all of you please lower you voices? I'm trying to sleep." Poseidon yawned.

Hades glared. "I WILL NOT LOWER MY VOICE. PLUTO OUGHT NOT TO BE DEMOTED FROM PLANET STATUS!"

"Bye." Poseidon walked out of the throne room, rolling his eyes.

"Pluto didn't fulfill all the planet qualifications," interjected Athena. "You'll just have to resign yourself to the fact that you don't have a planet anymore."

"Why does Kronos get a planet? Believe me, when I find out who did this, they are definitely going to Tartarus. How dare they demote Pluto from planet status? I could summon zombie armies to destroy whoever did this-"

"Oh, this is boring," sighed Aphrodite. "I think I'll go paint my nails." She flounced out, followed closely by Ares.

"Um, I have moon duties to perform," said Artemis, walking out quickly, before her brother could say he had sun duties to perform.

Hades scowled at her, just as Hera got up from her seat.

"Oh, is that the time already! I have to attend a wedding!" She strutted out, rather resembling a peacock.

Zeus sighed. He was here listening to Hades rant about Pluto being demoted from planet status accompanied by Apollo, Athena, Hephaestus, and Hermes. And Hestia, but she wasn't really paying attention.

"I WANT PLUTO!" Hades bellowed.

Apollo snickered. "You ARE Pluto."

"Shut up Apollo….Well, you do have a point, I am Pluto, but then removing Pluto from the planets is like making Demeter Queen of the Underworld-"

Apollo cleared his throat. "I am Apollo. I am always right. I am so awesome."

Athena burst out laughing. "That was so messed up. Only your last line had 5 syllables."

"Stop being so condescending, Athena."

Hermes groaned. "I'll pass on the message, Hades. Bye everyone." He ran out, relieved.

Athena also chose that exact moment to walk out, mumbling something about visiting a library.

Apollo too could bear only so much of Hades. "I have a date with a mortal woman," he announced, sauntering out.

Hephaestus said that he had to complete a newer prototype of some bronze dragon, and flashed to his forges.

Zeus was left listening to Hades rant about Pluto. He was actually getting really annoyed. He hadn't messed with even a single mortal's mind about the Pluto thing. It had to have been children of Athena. It definitely couldn't be anyone else's kids. Maybe Hephaestus, but that was a very slight possibility.

"Oh, you aren't even paying attention. I might as well got talk to walls!" Hades cried.

"I don't really care, Hades. Go tell Persephone and Demeter about Pluto. I couldn't care less, brother. And I don't even know why you're so worked up. It's Roman, not Greek. Your Greek side shouldn't really be so worked up about this."

" Yeah, that's actually true. Why am I telling all of you this? I could just go annoy Demeter the next time she comes to the Underworld…" And with that, Hades walked out of the throne room and went back to the Underworld, leaving a very exasperated Zeus alone in the throne room.


End file.
